


Fortune Laughs

by Awluvtardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson is Skye's Father, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awluvtardis/pseuds/Awluvtardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this is one hell of a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in like 30 minutes because I had a sudden plot bunny hop by so I followed it and this happened...

Fate just had to make it happen this way. Of course. Since when was Melinda's life ever been 'normal'? But even by her standards, this was one hell of a week.

Coulson disappeared on Monday. It was unprecedented, and the culprit left with the director without a trace. Well, the only trace being a spot of blood on the otherwise pristine carpet in the London safe house they had been staying at. 

She grieved, sure, but she did so behind closed doors. Coulson was missing, so it was up to her to run the fledgling S.H.I.E.L.D.. So she did. She pushed aside her love for the man she had always loved, and the man who confessed his continued love for her only weeks before. They had been together years previously, but this time it was different.

And so, she found herself sitting in his chair, at his desk, in his office, with a face of stone and heart of glass while her world crumbled around her.

 

\------

 

On Wednesday, Simmons found something peculiar. She was matching the GH-325 samples in skye and in Coulson and found an anomaly. Or rather, a similarity. 

Turns out Cal wasn't actually Skye's dad, but that she had been exposed to some of the kree energy in her youth, making Cal believe that Skye was his daughter. 

Coulson was Skye's father. May, her mother. The deputy director felt faint at the news and, after an hour or two of convalescence, she sat Skye down and told her the story. The story of Bahrain, of losing herself, and of leaving Coulson; of her self loathing during the pregnancy, and of the day, a month after the baby was born, when Fury found her and told her that she needed to give her daughter up. The story of the day that an agent took her daughter from her and the day she lost a part of herself. 

She cried again that night, alone in her bunk. For Phil, and for her baby, now returned home.

 

\------

 

On Friday, the final blow came. Melinda May, the goddamn Calvary, was freaking pregnant. Again.

And Phil was gone.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I wanna continue this and make it a multi chapter thing... So can someone please tell me what they think/ if they like it / or want me to continue? Thanks ❤️❤️!


End file.
